1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a vertical-axis wind turbine having a design which has been optimized so that it can work in practically any weather conditions, also with increased performance, which makes it possible to substantially reduce the cost of energy. The logic followed by the designers also makes it possible to achieve an extremely reliable configuration, finally offering construction and maintenance possibilities new to this type of system.
According to the invention, the wind turbine traditionally includes a central rotary tower whereto are fixed blades, and is essentially characterized in that said blades are capable of rotating and moving radially relative to the central tower, the movement of each blade being independently controlled and commanded based on the conditions to which it is constantly subjected so as to optimize the overall performance of the wind turbine. This characteristic, which is at the base of the system of the invention, must enable the wind turbine to operate in most meteorological conditions.
2. Description of Related Art
In some documents, such as U.S. Pat. No. 6,370,915 and patent DE-195 44 400, mention is made of wind turbines where the angular position of the blades is managed by a computer. However, in both of these cases, the angular position of each blade is planned in advance by a program according to a restricted number of models which account for the wind force, and the blades are therefore not constantly managed completely independently.